


Kisses!!! on Ice

by PoynterJones



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Sex, Arguing, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Christmas Party, Dom!Katsuki Yuuri, Dominant Katsuki Yuuri, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Ice Play, Ice Skating, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Power Bottom Yuuri, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Yaoi on Ice, argument, dom!Yuri, sex on ice, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/pseuds/PoynterJones
Summary: Victor has always been alone for his birthday and Christmas so when Yuri moves in, he plans to celebrate Christmas with him.  However, when Yuri returns home almost twelve hours later that planned, and drunk at that, an argument ensues.  Can Yuri justify his actions in time for Victor's Birthday to be salvaged or will this be the worst Christmas ever?





	

**30 Days NSFW Challenge: Day 2 - Naked Kisses**

Victor had been staring at the door for what seemed like hours. Yuri had said that he would be back hours ago and he was still waiting. Glancing up at the clock on the grey wall, the big hand had just hit five minutes past seven. He said he'd be here at four.

Standing up, his indoor pants slid to his hips, the material traipsing across the laminate flooring as he paced. It was Christmas Eve and he had planned to surprise Yuri with a meal and a present before it turned midnight. Christmas day was also his birthday and one usually overshadowed the other. Not that he expected anything from Yuri this year, this being his first Christmas living together with his partner. He just wanted to have a perfect Christmas, just the two of them.

Then the thought hit him: What if Yuri had got lost? He wasn't sure that the Japanese man had adapted to moving away from home and perhaps his sense of direction wasn't so great. What if something had happened?

There was a shuffle at the door and then a dull thud, Victor leaping towards the door almost instantaneously. It was a card. Of course. It wasn't Yuri, just the neighbours posting him a birthday card. He didn't want a stupid birthday card, he wanted his fiancé to be home right away and he wanted to embrace him. Victor had become very needy after he and Yuri started seeing one another, constantly craving the affection of the smaller Japanese man.

He sat back down on the sofa and sighed, glancing at the bottle of wine and two glasses that he had prepared for the pair of them. "Merry Christmas Yuri..." Pouting he reached for the bottle, cracking it open and pouring himself a glass. It wasn't long before he was pouring himself a second glass, and a third. Before long he'd emptied the bottle and lay in a daze on the couch. He hadn't eaten so the alcohol had hit him a little harder than he'd liked but hey, it was better to be drunk than to feel miserable. Covering his face with his arm he sighed and closed his eyes, dozing off after a few minutes.

The clock struck midnight and Yuri was still nowhere to be seen. Victor lay motionless on the sofa, his soft breathing resonating throughout the room. Half past midnight arrived and a jingle, a click of a key. Yuri peered through the door, frowning at the light that streamed from the living room. His cheeks were rosy, his ears tinged red, frostbitten by the snowstorm blowing outside. Sniffing, he pulled his hat from his head and his scarf from his neck, welcoming the warmth that his apartment offered him. Hanging everything up on the coat hooks by the door he staggered a little towards the light. He bit his lip, the world around him spinning. He had been out to prepare Victor's birthday present, under the pretence that he was going to skate alone. He had promised his partner that he would be back almost twelve hours ago, yet here he was rolling in the next morning, intoxicated at that. Yakov and Yurio, amongst others who had come to Russia especially for Victor's birthday celebrations, had helped him decorate the ice rink for Victor, preparing a very special performance for the Russian man, but Yakov had got carried away and insisted that Yuri and those who had turned up to help prepare the ice rink join him for dinner and drinks. Unable to politely refuse, not having seen everyone in what seemed like an age, Yuri ended up tagging along, consuming almost half a litre of the finest vodka that Yakov could muster. He had already thrown up three times on the way home, the liquor not something that his body was particularly used to. He wondered how everyone else was faring, still feeling the effects of the drink very much so. Usually his body was quite good with alcohol, albeit he managed to lose half of his memory of those nights, however it rarely made him sick like this.

Shuffling quietly into the living room he did a double take at Victor and the bottle of wine that rest against the couch, the glass next to it; a lonely second glass by itself on the table. Yuri's stomach lurched and he felt sick, this time with guilt. He turned on his heel and hurried to the bathroom, throwing up once more, his head halfway in the basin as he coughed.

"Yuri...?" A groggy looking Victor stood in the door, glancing down at Yuri who looked up at him pathetically. "What the hell happened?!" Victor was on his knees, his hand atop Yuri's head rubbing gently. "I was so worried Yuri, what's going on? Where were you!?"

"I drank Victor. I drank so much Victor." Hiccuping, Yuri sobbed against the toilet seat. "I wanted to call you but my phone ran out of battery." Yuri slurred, his words tumbling messily from his lips.

"I was so worried Yuri, I didn't know what to think! I thought we were going to have a nice evening and spend Christmas together but you didn't come home." Yuri looked up at his lover, his eyes glazed over and pouted, a feeling of guilt immediately filling him. He couldn't tell Victor what he had been doing, it was supposed to be a surprise.

"I'm sorry Victor... I'm here now." Leaning up he pressed his lips to the underside of Victor's neck, only to have his advances rejected.

"It's a bit too late for that. Not now, Yuri. I'm not in the mood." Each word that left his mouth was like a dagger in his heart, Yuri bubbling as Victor glanced away, his brows furrowed as the obvious annoyance oozed from his person.

"But I..." Shaking his head, Victor growled.

"But nothing Yuri, I waited for the whole night for you. I thought this year was going to be special! I thought that finally I'd be able to spend today together with the person I love but once again I was alone. Just like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that!"

"Please Victor. I was just-" Yuri clung to his partner's shirt attempting once more to give Victor an apologetic kiss, this time a more direct one and again he was rejected.

" If you're going to kiss me I want you to at least mean it, not because you're drunk and feel sorry for yourself. I'm going to bed. We can talk in the morning." And with that he stood up leaving Yuri alone in the bathroom.

It was a while before Yuri could move, his entire being numb. He had never meant to hurt Victor and that evening had wanted nothing more than to return home to his lover and spend the night with him. Yakov had promised to contact Victor but it had become more and more apparent from Victor's reaction that the older man had never followed through with his promise and forgotten. When Yuri was sure that he was able to stand without throwing up any more of the now non-existent contents of his stomach, he managed to pull himself to the sink, gargling mouthwash, swirling, rinsing and spitting until he'd almost used the entire bottle. Splashing cold water against his clammy face he sighed, looking at his pale, haggard looking self and groaned. He threw his shirt into the basket that sat next to the shower before removing his trousers, following suit with his lower garments. Shivering as he wandered through the house in his underwear, he pondered whether it was the cold, the alcohol or his nerves that caused his shakes but he guessed he would never know. He was sure it was probably a mixture of the three. It was nerve-wracking pushing open the bedroom door, especially after his minor disagreement with Victor. Glancing in, the soft glow from the bedside light on Yuri's side of the bed illuminated the room enough for him to see where he was going and he tiptoed round the foot of the bed. He could hear Victor's soft breathing. It was relaxed and steady. He was already asleep. Yuri really did not particularly want to go to sleep after having argued with his fiancé but it seemed as though that was the way things were going to happen. Climbing into bed as carefully as he could as not to disturb Victor, he reached over to turn the light off and stopped momentarily as he glanced down at the items in front of the lamp. A pint of water and some painkillers had been carefully placed there in preparation for his arrival. Smiling tiredly he pulled the cord and lay back into the soft pillows, glancing at the lump next to him, gently rising and falling as Victor exhaled. He might have been mad but that still didn't mean that he did not care.

"I love you, Victor." He muttered tiredly, his eyes already having flickered shut, falling asleep in barely any time at all.

Morning soon came and it was like hell for Yuri. He sat up in bed and groaned, his hair sticking and flicking out in every direction. Rubbing his eyes he turned to look for Victor, who was not there. Sighing he finished the rest of the water that lay at the bedside, taking two pills to combat the headache that he was feeling and shakily stood up out of bed. It was cold, he was tired and he wanted nothing more than to cuddle into Victor and tell him he loved him, like he did most mornings. Wandering through into the hall, the smell of breakfast hit him. He stomach turned a little at the thought of eating but he was hungry at the same time. Entering the kitchen, Victor stood there in front of the stove, not turning around as Yuri entered. Frowning, the smaller man made his way over to his partner and slipped his arms around his waist from behind slowly, pressing his face against his warm back.

"Happy Birthday Victor." Victor sighed and took the pan from the heat, turning around.

"Sit." He was abrupt but lacked malice in his voice, something of which Yuri was relived at. He obeyed the request and sat down, Victor following him to the table and serving both he and Yuri fried eggs and ham with a side of crusty bread and cheese. Pouring the two some orange juice, he sat down, picking up his cutlery. Yuri's heart sank. Though Victor had not ignored him, he had yet to look at him directly. Glancing from his food to Victor several times, he opened his mouth to speak but was pipped to the post, Victor speaking first, his gaze firmly on his plate of food, his grip around his knife and fork unnecessarily tight. "So are you going to tell me, now that you've sobered up, why you chose to spend a night with Yakov, drinking, instead of me...?"

Biting his lip, Yuri's breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't tell Victor what he was really doing. He couldn't tell him that his friends had come to celebrate, that would ruin the surprise. He wanted everything to be perfect, even if that meant lying. "I have no excuse for my behaviour last night. I just simply could not refuse Yakov's request and before long the time had flown by. I genuinely didn't realise Victor and I was under the assumption that your coach would contact you. I asked him to, after all." 

"So rather than spend time with me, like we had agreed, you decided you would get wasted, spend time with other people and leave me worried? Yuri, you know that I don't have many people close to me. I literally have no one apart from you and Yakov and everyone at the rink and I just wanted to spend one year celebrating Christmas with someone I care about." Victor was still not looking at Yuri, his gaze off to the side now, the ham on his fork still uneaten.

Poking his eggs, Yuri continued. This is was going to be more difficult than he anticipated. "Victor you know I would never intentionally do anything to upset you. Why would I ever do such a thing? I want nothing more than for you to be happy and I spent all day..." He bit his lip - he almost let it slip. Changing the subject, he sighed. "Can you at least look at me when you're talking to me?" Eventually after what felt like an age, Victor lifted his head and their eyes met for the first time that morning.

"You spent all day what?" Shaking his head, Yuri took a big mouthful of food, feeling his heart start to race.

"Look, can we just... Can we just drop this. Let me take you somewhere later and then I can explain why I-" Slamming his hand on the table, the glasses of juice shook, the plates bouncing up ever so slightly.

"Drop it? You want to _drop_ this like it's nothing?! Forgive me for being selfish Yuri but I wanted to spend yesterday together, not today. I wanted to have dinner with you and I wanted to come home and I wanted us to have a drink, exchange gifts and be happy and then after all that, take you to bed. I wanted all of that _yesterday_ Yuri. No excuse that you can give me today will make up for the fact that I couldn't do that yesterday." Taken aback by Victor's outburst, Yuri felt a burning inside of his chest, his eyes watering at his harsh words.

"I'm trying to explain and you're not even listening to me." Spluttering out his words, Yuri's voice began to break as he gradually became more and more upset. "I said I was sorry, Victor. I was organising your birthday present yesterday, that's what I was doing. I'm sorry we could celebrate Christmas together, I just wanted it to be a surprise but it looks like I can't even give you that much!" Standing up from the table, Yuri choked out a single sob. "I-I'm going to go out because you obviously don't want me here right now." The tears had started to stream down his face as he pushed what was left of his breakfast away. "Thank you for breakfast." He whimpered and continued talking. "P-Please come to the ice rink at seven tonight, I'll be there with your birthday present, e-even if you choose not to c-come." Walking round the table he pressed a kiss to Victor's head and sniffed, trying hard not to let the sobs break his speech. "Happy Birthday. And Merry Christmas." And with that he left a shocked Victor, staring at the door from which he had departed.

Yuri had hoped deep down that Victor would stop him from leaving but at the same time he wanted to be as far away from the animosity of the situation. He knew that he had upset Victor but what else could he do but apologise? He was halfway to the practise building when the cold hit him, shivering as he pulled his hands into his sleeves. In the heat of the moment he'd forgotten to pick up his gloves and scarf so he was a lot colder than he would have liked to have been. He found solace at the rink-side, alone there on Christmas day, everyone else spending time with their loved ones. 

Yuri laced up and jumped onto the ice, smiling at the walls that surrounded him. He was encircled by blue flowers, the decorations hanging loosely all the way around the rink. He had spent the entirety of yesterday afternoon decorating the place for Victor's birthday. His stomach sank, thinking about Victor. He really hoped that he would come, else all of his hard work and effort would go to waste. He had spent the past month perfecting a skate just for his lover, the execution being somewhat difficult since it was not just going to be him skating. A voice brought him from his thoughts and he smiled, looking up at who had appeared.

"Sawasdee Krab, Phichit." The Thai boy grinned, leaning on the side of the wall and waved.

"Hey Yuri, how's your head after last night?" Frowning, Yuri sighed before skating over towards his best friend. "You don't look so great, was it the vodka?" Shaking his head Yuri stepped down from the rink and walked carefully over to one of the seats, patting the one next to him for Phichit to follow suit. It wasn't long before he had explained the entire situation to his friend, shedding a few tears in the meantime. "Yuri, why didn't you just tell him we were all here? I know that you were wanting to surprise him but..."

"I still want it to be a surprise. He was always going on about being lonely at Christmas and his birthday and I just wanted everyone to be here, for us all to celebrate with him together. In the end I just made him feel more alone." Phichit pat his back and smiled.

"Come on, shall we skate? We can go over the routine a few more times until everyone else arrives." His hand still on Yuri's back he rubbed gently. "He'll come, I'm one hundred and ten percent sure he will." Yuri nodded, smiling at his friend's comforting words and stood up, walking back to the rink.

He had been practising for the for almost a month, having choreographed his own routine, sending it to Phichit amongst others who were going to be appearing tonight for Victor's special day. Yuri of course managed to convince Russia's own Georgi Popovich to participate as well as managing to pull Christophe Giacometti from his training and lastly Otabek Altin - at the behest of Yuri Plisetsky, who claimed he was not going to participate without him - to come to Russia specifically for Victor's birthday. Of course he had requested many more people to attend but due to schedule clashes and Christmas, it was a difficult time to work with.

It wasn't long before others began to appear, Yurio and Otabek first, along with Yakov, followed by Georgi who had brought snacks for everyone and then lastly Christophe who seemed overly happy that he was getting to perform for Victor. Yuri had explained the situation numerous times now and they had decided to send Chris to Victor's house to bring him if he ended up not turning up. As time drew closer to the hour of seven, Yuri's nerves began to show, nervous at both the skate and the possibility of Victor not turning up. He allowed everyone else to continue while he went to sit through in the reception, where he waited.

Seven o'clock came and went and Yuri felt sick to his stomach. Was Victor really not going to come? Was he really that angry with him that he wouldn't? Or would he be that childish to mimic Yuri's actions last night? Yuri did not know, he just wanted Victor to come so that his mind could be put at rest. He'd been worrying all day, not just about Victor turning up but about their relationship. This was the first time that the pair had argued and it was even more horrible than he could have ever anticipated. Glancing at the clock, it was 7:25. 'He's not coming,' Yuri thought as he fiddled with the pen atop the counter. It was almost half past when the sinking feeling really set in and he stood up to inform the others of his lover's non-arrival, only to be stopped in his tracks when a familiar figure pushed through the door. It was Victor. He'd come.

"Victor!" Without thinking, the worry and anxiety of their argument all but gone in an instant, he ran from the desk into Victor's arms, who gladly accepted him, holding him tight. "I'm so sorry Victor."

"I'm the one that should apologise, I should never have acted like such a child." Glancing around in the dim light, Victor frowned, "It's cold outside, you know." He fidget and handed Yuri the gloves and scarf that he had forgotten earlier. "I figured you would be freezing, so I uh, brought these for you." Victor was too kind to him. Yuri leant up and pecked him on the cheek, smiling content. "So, uhm, why did you ask me to come here, couldn't you have given me this present at home?" Yuri's eyes widened, realising that he hadn't fully prepared for Victor to arrive yet.

"Oh! I-Uh, wait here one second!" Placing another hurried kiss to the underside of his chin, Yuri ran through the doors and down the hallway, bursting into the main rink. "He's here!" He announced to the entire room, everyone scrambling to their feet. With the Yakov working the music and lights system, everyone took their positions on the ice.

Victor was curious as to what it was that Yuri was taking so long with, his curiosity getting the better of him. He pushed the door open and glanced down the hall, only to see Yuri running towards him. "What's going on, Yuri?" With no answer, Yuri grabbed his hand and walked him down the corridor, biting his lip until they came to the door.

"This is what I've been working on for the past month. I was late last night not just because of Yakov but because of other people as well." Pushing the door open, he allowed Victor to walk through first, the shock on the man's eyes plain as daylight when the line-up of people upon the ice came into view. "Go sit down, in the middle there." He pointed and Victor walked without any hesitation, sitting down next to Yakov, who had a smile on his face.

"I hope you know I'm mad at you for taking him away from me last night..." Victor glared briefly at Yakov, crossing his arms, before smiling as the older man chuckled giving Victor a friendly tap across the head.

"That boy, he cares about you deeply. He has spent so much time preparing this for you, Vitya, you don't deserve him and his kindness."

Victor just smiled. 'I know,' he thought.

"I hope you appreciate this, old man!" Yurio's voice echoed across the hall, the blonde boy standing looking very uncomfortable on the ice, causing Victor to chuckle to himself.

"Of course, I always appreciate seeing you skating around like a princess on the ice." Exploding on the ice, Otabek had to restrain the Russian boy from launching himself at a laughing Victor, curse words reverberating all around the hall.

"Victor~" Yuri's voice echoed across the hall, his voice amplified by a microphone, and everyone was immediately silent, Victor's eyes darting to find the source of his lover's voice. "Happy Birthday Victor." He was still looking, unable to find Yuri. He was sure that he was down by the rink side not even a minute ago so where could he have gone? Broken from his concentration the music began to play, the speakers blasting out the first few notes and Victor's hands were at his mouth as he gasped, Yakov smiling at his surprise. Victor did not know what to expect but he definitely did not expect this.

Everyone had assembled on the ice, skating in sync to the ever so familiar music.

_'Can you hear my heartbeat? Tired of feeling never enough..._

Victor was mesmerised by the men skating, watching them fervently as they slid across the ice in time to the music. But where was Yuri? His heart sank a little. He was happy that Yuri had organised this but he would have much preferred to watch him skate. Shifting at his side, Yakov slid a few buttons in time with the music and the lights dimmed somewhat, a cool blue now shining on the ice.

_Yes we were born to make history..._

At the end of the first verse, everyone dispersed, skating to the side as the build up to the second chorus approached and into the spotlight skated Yuri, his hair slicked back, his glasses removed and adorned in a beautiful, skin-tight, blue and white jewelled costume, a long flowing silken scarf and tail floating behind him as he moved towards the middle of the rink. Glancing up at Victor, Yuri smiled blissfully, cocking his head and raised his hands in time for the second chorus to begin.

 _'Can you hear my heartbeat? I've got feeling it's never it's never too late..._  
I close my eyes and see myself, how my dreams will come true.

Yuri danced to the lyrics as they sounded, the words never being more true to him than they were right now. His heart beat so hard that he was certain that it could be heard even over the music that was blaring out. He was dancing this for Victor and Victor alone. He wanted Victor to feel every ounce of passion that he had put into this skate and flew across the ice, fluid in all of his movements. At the last bridge, everyone returned to the ice, skating together with Yuri until the very end.

Victor had been standing since Yuri had come onto the ice, his hands at his mouth since the song started playing. He could not have asked for a more perfect birthday present. Yuri skating for him to the first song that he and Yuri had both skated to. It had become a motivational song to skate to for Yuri but now a song that held a lot more meaning for the two. Victor felt many emotions as he watched Yuri's chest heaving, the last sequence he had skated particularly difficult, even when not under the pressure of competing. He felt guilt, having spoken to his partner the way that he did after all the hard work and effort that Yuri had gone to, to put this together for him. He felt overjoyed that so many people had come to celebrate on such an important day, just for him. And he felt love. He felt such an overwhelming, uncontrollable love for the man on the ice and he wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms right that second and show him exactly how much he loved him. He hadn't realised it but his eyes were watering, the mix of emotions overcoming him and jumbling together and before he knew what he was doing his legs were taking him from his seat to the ice rink and he was running. Yuri was already making his way to the side, wanting to greet Victor halfway and sure enough, the two collided, Victor splaying his partner's body across the ice as he smothered him, kisses planted all across his face and neck and wherever he could manage.

"Ooh, watch you don't melt the ice boys~" Chris chimed in, chuckling as he skated past the two with Georgi, the two jumping out of the rink.

"Fucking disgusting. Get a room you gross pair of old men." Otabek ushered Yurio from the ice, the younger boy wanting so very desperately to give the pair a kick but was prevented from doing so, the fact he had blades attached to his shoes a major factor.

And of course, Phichit had nothing to say, however his phone was doing all the talking as he crouched down, snapping a shot of his best friend and his fiancé lying comfortably on the ice. Memories for Victor's birthday of course.

Yuri gazed up at Victor lovingly and smiled, his fingers entwined in Victor's hair, holding him close to his face. "I hope you enjoyed your birthday present." He rubbed noses gently with Victor, smiling as he pressed his head against his forehead.

"It was unbelievable. _You_ are unbelievable. I can't believe that you managed to get everyone together for this. And the song... Yuri... I'm so sorry I got mad. I really wanted to spend yesterday with you..." Nodding, Yuri smiled sadly and pressed his lips against Victor's before speaking.

"I know, I wish there was some way I could make up for it." Sitting up in Yuri's lap, straddling his waist, he took Yuri's hand and helped him upright.

"I know a way you can..." He smirked, pressing a finger to his lips. "Why don't we find somewhere a little more comfortable than the ice?" Kissing all the way across his cheek, Victor dove into Yuri's neck, sending the Japanese man into a bout of giggles. This was met with more disgust from Yuri who had to once again be restrained by Otabek, this time being scolded by Yakov for his language.

"We've got to go and get food now though," Yuri spoke softly as he shifted, Victor's weight a little uncomfortable. "We've got snacks and drinks in the event room prepared." He kissed Victor, slipping his arms around his neck and smiled, his eyes narrowing slightly, lowering his voice so that only Victor could hear. "I know what we can do though, just stay at the party a little while first so that no one is suspicious." Nodding, Victor grinned, a gleam in his eye at Yuri's words.

Victor stood up, helping Yuri to his feet before the pair made their way into the locker room. Victor was greeted by those who had gathered, Chris hanging from him like a puppy as per usual. Phichit sat aside Yuri, crossing his legs and grinned. "So, he liked it then?" Nodding Yuri smiled, his dopey gaze leaving Victor for the first time since leaving the ice rink. "God you're so soft, look at you. What has that man done to you?" He chuckled, Yuri laughing back at him. "Look." Phichit shoved his phone in Yuri's face, hashtags floating around in his eyes before he could focus completely. Giggling, Phichit dodged a punch from Yuri.

_'#VictorshavingaHappyBirthday.' '#BorntoMakeloveontheice'_

"Delete that _now_ Phichit!" A gleam of red tinted his cheeks as he saw the photo of Victor atop him, the pair deep in a world of their own, their lips locked firmly. He was embarrassed that the whole world now saw his antics with Victor via the Instagram platform but at the same time he was smiling, the look of happiness on their faces in the picture something else. He jumped out of his skin when a warm pair of arms snaked their way around his neck, draping down the front of his body.

"Are we going then?" Pressing a kiss to Yuri's temple, Victor smiled, interested in the conversation between the two friend, seeing Yuri's face a darker shade of red than usual.

"Actually, I want to talk to you. About last night." Standing up, Yuri glanced at everyone chatting amongst themselves and smiled. "If everyone's ready, please head through into the event room. There are snacks and beverages prepared. We'll be through in a minute, there are a few things I need to discuss with Victor." Everyone nodded in agreement and began filing out of the changing room in the direction of the small room of which they held parties and the like.

"I'll see you soon," Phichit smiled, his lips curling into a smirk. "Or perhaps not so soon." He winked, turning on his heel. "Stay warm." He laughed to himself and followed the others, the grin still on his face.

Phichit knew Yuri far too well. Though Yuri had grown over the past few years both mentally and physically, the Thai man could see right through Yuri's intentions. He was embarrassed at the thought and wondered exactly how much he knew.

"Yuri?" He spun on his feet and spoke before Victor could get any words in.

"Victor, I truly want to apologise once more for last night and the way I behaved. I should have made sure that someone got in contact with you. I am really sorry that we didn't ask you to join us last night because believe me, I wanted nothing more than for you to be there. Everyone told me it would ruin the surprise if you knew that they were all here for you and that we'd have to explain so I kept quiet. The longer the night went on the guiltier I felt for leaving you by yourself and I got sad. I had a couple of drinks to begin with but then the more we drank, the more I drank to forget the guilty feeling and before I knew it, the time was way later than I realised. I genuinely panicked and forced Yakov to phone me a taxi right away. Then when I got home you were asleep and I felt so sick with worry and sick with drink and then you shouted at me and I-" Victor hushed Yuri, not needing to hear the rest. He knew his behaviour and knew that Yuri was, again, on the verge of tears because of the recollection.

"I know, I acted brashly. I should never have shouted at you. I just wanted to have you all to myself last night and I was disappointed, as well as sad." Cupping Yuri's cheeks in his hands he stroked the soft skin with the pads of his thumbs before leaning in and pressing his thin lips to Yuri's pursed ones.

The pair stood there for a while, holding one another in silence. Not an awkward silence such as the one they had experienced this morning over breakfast, but a comfortable silence. Yuri stirred after what could have been ten, perhaps even fifteen minutes, pressing a small kiss to the underside of Victor's chin, another to his cheek before finally pecking him on the lips.

"Let me make it up to you," he mumbled against Victor's mouth, his long, black eyelashes fluttering against the cheeks that Victor had squashed in between his hands still. His lips dancing tentatively against Victor's, his hot breath the only thing between the two. He exhaled his words, slow and seductively. "What do you want me to do for your Victor? Tell me. I'll do whatever you want."

It wasn't in Victor's nature to lose all calm and composure but Yuri was different and the only thing that could make him feel that way. An involuntary shudder coursed its way up his spine as his hands slipped down Yuri's arms to his waist, pulling his body closer to his own, his fingers splaying across Yuri's pert, backside. "Kiss me, Yuri."

It did not even take a tenth of a second for Yuri to register Victor's request, the minimalistic gap between the pair no longer there, Yuri hungrily attacking Victor's mouth. Moaning as their tongues melded together, the smaller man wrapped his arms around Victor's neck, inciting Victor's following actions. Hooking his hands under Yuri's thighs, he hoisted him up, Yuri immediately hooking his legs around Victor's waist his hands now holding Victor's face, the kiss becoming a little more intense. It was only at the sound of footsteps that the pair split, both sets of eyes on the door.

"Guys?" A familiar voice sounded barely metres away from the room. Of course Chris had come to check on them. They had been a little longer than a few minutes and naturally someone would be curious.

Yuri grinned and dropped to the floor, grabbing Victor's hand and pulling him through the opposite door of the locker room, into the rink area. He pulled him through the walkway and onto the ice, slipping a little as he did so before falling to the cold ground, dragging Victor down with him, hiding behind the wall. It wasn't long before Yuri had positioned himself atop Victor, straddling his thighs as he resumed the kiss. "Yuri, we'll get cau-" Silencing Victor with a kiss, Yuri reached between the pair, unbuttoning Victor's pinstripe trousers, his hand firmly wedged in between the material within a matter of moments.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the hall and it was at the moment he realised that someone had finally entered. "Yuri, Victor?" Yuri broke from the kiss, his mouth finding Victor's neck, kissing and licking at the skin as he worked his way across his collarbone and the exposed skin above his shirt. 

Glancing up, Yuri smirked, the words leaving his mouth nothing more than a breath in the wind. "Don't make a sound." His grip on Victor tightened as he slid down his body, pulling Victor from the confines of his underwear. Wasting no time in his actions he engulfed Victor whole, his tongue curling expertly around his shaft as he took him to the hilt, his eyes watering a little at the sensation. Pulling back he took a deep breath, silently gasping before allowing his tongue to tickle the underside, Victor's fingers gripping at the material of Yuri's collar at his neck, his other hand wedged firmly in his mouth.

This was unnatural for Yuri, being so exposed like this in public, however he felt some kind of thrill, the thought of someone they knew being at the other side of the wall, unaware as to what was happening right in front of him. As soon as he was sure that Chris had left the hall he knelt up, slipping his hoodie from his back and placed it on the ice. "Take them off and sit on there." He pointed to Victor's trousers and he obediently followed Yuri's orders, his pants removed, cast aside on the ice somewhere, alongside Yuri's as he too, began to undress. "Victor..." Yuri went back to straddling his partner, kissing along his jaw line as he moved his hips against Victor's thighs. "I'm so cold Victor, won't you warm me up?"

It's true, Yuri's hairs stood on end, his muscles tense with the cold because of the ice around them but Victor's touch melted that away soon enough. Slipping his hands up Yuri's shirt and pulling the material over his head, he brought his mouth down upon Yuri's already peaked nipple, his hot breath and saliva a comfort to Yuri's skin. Sucking and nibbling gently, Victor's hands pulled Yuri against him, the pair rocking together as he worked his way across Yuri's chest. It was only a matter of time before Yuri was shaking, his length pulsating as he panted quietly, Victor's teasing a little too much.

"Are you okay Yuri? Do you want... More?" Victor grinned, his fingers curling around his length. "Because I want to give you more." Victor, too, was reaching his limit, his own shaft leaking with pleasure. He found his destination, gently rubbing and teasing at Yuri's hole, the torment too much as Yuri found himself pressing against the intrusion, the want for his lover peaking.

"I want you Victor. I want all of you." Angling his hips, Yuri allowed Victor to ease his thick member into him, his entire body shuddering as he took all of him almost immediately, head lolling back in utter bliss. "Let me move..." Shakily resting his hands back on Victor's thighs, Yuri moved his hips, grinding against Victor.

Victor's eyes glazed over as he watched the man atop him moving against him. His hands held him gently at the waist, squeezing tightly he watched Yuri reach up, combing his hair back with his fingers before looking down, their eyes connecting. Victor was high on his feelings, drunk on love, his body weaker with Yuri's every movement. The soft panting tumbling from his lips, the moans that resounded in his ears, Yuri was nothing more than Eros incarnate as he rolled his hips against Victor, biting his lip as he smiled seductively. The mere image before him took a while to register, the immense pleasure he received just from looking more than enough. Eventually he was unfrozen, his arms a little less heavy and bringing his hand between them, gripped Yuri in his fingers, his thumb rolling expertly across his head. It was intense and not something Yuri had expected, his body losing all strength momentarily, groaning a little louder than he would have liked.

"If you do that I'll come... Let me make you come first," Yuri cooed, his cool fingers brushing against the back of Victor's hand, ceasing his activities momentarily. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to Victor's, his movements increasing somewhat, coming down hard and fast on him, who could do nothing more than moan in desperation into Yuri's mouth as they kissed. Yuri countered, his own moans escaping as he felt a tingling sensation rising from his toes as Victor continued with his hand movements, despite Yuri's words, desperately wanting to climax together.

Yuri could tell that Victor was close, his grip on him tightening by the second and he continued to move hard and fast, his undulating body bouncing against Victor simultaneously thrusting into Victor's hand, inciting a climax in both parties. It wasn't long before Yuri's body began to shudder, his ragged breath and involuntary clenching around Victor becoming too much, Victor managing to squeeze every last drop from him, Yuri still moving as he did so, Victor coming not long after. 

Falling forward, Yuri rest his chin on Victor's shoulder, pressing his head against the wall of the ice rink of which Victor was leaning against. It took a moment for him to come to his senses and he shivered, burying his face into Victor's neck.

"S-So cold." Victor's arms immediately wrapped round Yuri's naked body, pressing kisses against his bare shoulder. "I need to put my clothes back on." Victor continued to press kisses to Yuri's body, not letting the smaller man rise. "Victor," Yuri whined, his shivering intensifying. "Stop kissing when I'm like this! You've got half your clothes on, at least let me put something on." Victor chuckled, pulling Yuri down for one last kiss.

"It's your punishment for leaving me alone last night." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around Yuri giving him several more kisses before moving to stand, placing Yuri down atop his, now wet, hoodie - a shriek from the man ensuing at the cold against his bare skin. Retrieving his and Yuri's trousers, Yuri's shirt also, he buttoned up, his cheeks flushed pink.

Yuri stood, wobbling slightly as he slipped his legs through the trouser holes and sighed. "We should hurry... Everyone will be wondering where we are." He turned to get down from the ice before being pulled back.

"I'm not done..." Pulling Yuri into him, Victor pressed his lips to his lover's, sighing contently as the slow, sensual kiss continued for another 5 minutes, the two quite content within one another's arms.

"Happy birthday Victor, I love you," Yuri blushed coyly, his fingers tracing at the small of Victor's back.

"I love you too, Yuri. Let's go get warmed up and head back, before we raise any more suspicion." He pulled a smiling Yuri from the rink, slipping his arm around his waist as they walked side by side together.

This was perhaps the best birthday he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! [victuri-onice.tumblr](http://www.victuri-onice.tumblr.com) here!  
> Thank you, as always, for reading, I really appreciate it!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing and if you liked (or even did not like) the story, I would really appreciate any form of feedback - comments, kudos etc ^_^  
> Please look forward to Day 3, coming soon!  
> Please don't forget to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice stories! ^_^


End file.
